It is common to model an interior and/or exterior of a vehicle body, for example, to provide designers with a life-size approximation of comfort and dimensions of a particular design. For example, a seating buck may be built, which is a full-size mockup of a vehicle's interior.
Typically, a vehicle body model is built using one or more large blocks of a modeling material, such as modeling board that are rough cut by hand and glued together to form a monolith. The monolith of modeling material may then be machined to finally rough and finally finish the vehicle model to its final shape. These large monoliths can be difficult to handle given their size and shapes. Additionally, cutting and gluing up the large monoliths can require a large amount of time and material and may add to the machining time required.